


Sensitive (#36)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, fox demon hybrid!Hux, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #36/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo wants Hux to take maternity leave, but Hux has his own plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my own hand at the fox!Hux AU ! ;^)  
> Finally I finish another drabble jfc :^0
> 
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910  
> -i know technically that isnt a 'drabbles challenge' but im turning it into one lmao
> 
> DIALOGUE PIECE: "I wish I could hate you."

**Sensitive**

"I wish I could hate you," Hux sighed, his tail twitching as Kylo hit a particularly tense spot in his back, "since you're responsible for my back aches. But this feels so good."

"You need to relax more. The babies are due in a month. Twins usually come early, too. You should really take maternity leave."

Hux frowned, ears lowering. "I said no the last time we talked about this."

"It's stupid of you not to! Do you _want_ to go into labor at the office? I'm sure CEO Snoke will understand-"

"What do you think 'no' means, Ren?! Leave me alone." Hux pushed himself off of the bed, grunting, and stomped off.

"Armitage!"

" _Don't call me that!_ " Kylo huffed, although he felt a bit guilty for upsetting his partner. Hux was extremely stubborn and emotional due to his hormones. He seemed to set him off every time they talked, somehow. It didn't help that Hux got irritated whenever his ears and tails popped out, unable to keep them from appearing properly while pregnant. He hated the extra appendages, even if Kylo loved them.

It was probably because they were so sensitive it was painful to have them out at all. Touching his ears had made him throw up during his first trimester. It had been accidental, Kylo was just stroking his hair when they suddenly popped out. The very action meant to keep Hux from focusing on the nausea he was experiencing just made it worse.

He sighed and got up to chase after him. It'd be worse if he let Hux wallow in a bad mood, he'd use it as a chance to say Kylo hated him. It was hard convincing Hux otherwise when that happened. He found Hux in the living room, sitting on the couch with his phone to his ear. His tails and ears were gone, and he looked ready to start crying.

Before he could start an apology, Hux held up a finger to silence him. He lowered his phone and hit speaker. "Hello, Mr. Snoke?"

"Armitage. What is it?"

"I was just calling to make sure my temporary transfer from office to my house was approved so I can start working from home tomorrow."

"Yes, it was. Did you not receive my email?"

"Oh, yes- Forgive me, I'm a bit forgetful lately," Hux lied to the phone, not breaking eye contact with Kylo.

"That's alright. Was that all?"

"Yes."

"I wish you well, then. Goodbye." The call ended. Hux finally looked away, putting his phone down on the couch arm. He rested both of his hands on top of his belly, frowning.

Kylo felt like a jerk. He'd been harassing Hux about maternity leave, and Hux had already gotten everything taken care of so he could stay at home. He sighed. "Fuck, I'm sorry. You're not stupid, I am, and I'm sorry for stressing you out so much because I don't know the whole story."

"...You don't think I'm stupid?"

"Of course I don't! You're smart and perfect." He gave Hux a hug, pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
